Wooden Children
by Fingra and Riortus
Summary: There are things one cannot understand, especially when their hearts aren't hearts in the first place. With the bless of their mother (or so they thought), the two traveled separately to understand what it takes to be a human.
1. Act 1: Scene 1

Tranquility engulfed the misty forest.

The forest was so still that a crack of a twig would have sounded like a thunder. The night was imbued with silence which cast an illusion that everything under the tall evergreens was dead. As the stars moved, the silence continued until it was maddeningly loud. One wrong step would cause a ruckus, and that would be _her_ end. If the moon stretched its rays to where it could sense the culprit who destroyed the stillness, shewould be busted.

Shadows dwelled beneath the tall trees, shielding the earth from the moonlight. And _she_ was there, waltzing stealthily into the shadows as though the rays of the moonlight would burn her. She only needed to get in _that_ place, if only the moon would not interfere. She wished this place to be untouched by the moonlight – but who was she against omnipotent moon seated on its throne in the sky.

As she dived through the air like a graceful butterfly, her trail of pink dust disappeared as soon as it appeared, outmaneuvering the vigilant eyes up above. She knew the boundaries of her duties, and stepping beyond these boundaries would definitely put her in peril. But she had a compelling reason why break the rules – that was why she was here, dodging the moonlight. It was that voice, that faint voice desperate of help. How could she ever refuse a voice that was calling for help? After all, it was _still_ a part of her duty.

The foliage rustled as it watched her fly past. Her pink trail lit the dark forest grounds momentarily, however it vanished in a blink of an eye. And just like that, everything was dark and still again as if she had never passed by. She was walking through the air — or running, that was also possible — for her bare feet never touched the forest floor. Her every step in the air tinkled like the faintest wind chimes. The evening felt serene as it fell upon her unclad visage, but something along that serenity pricked her senses. Something strange was going on.

Her hand reached out for the trunk standing mighty before her. When her hand touched the bark, the vambrace extending to her middle finger emitted faint red light, and she was reminded that she was this forest's steward — that everything was connected to her. She was its _heartwood_. Leaning towards the tree, she warned the tree that to keep their encounter a secret. When the leaves rustled, she knew that this tree would help to cover up for her. Luka peeked over the bush, making sure that the path she would take was uncharted by the moonlight. But as soon as she popped her head out from the shadows, the eerie feeling in the evening air coiled around. It was stronger than before, and stranger, since she could hear faint voices of many humans.

She was already at her destination in the human grounds. There was only one voice that stood out among all other whispered wishes, which persuaded the pink fairy to climb down from her nest and hide in the shadows, just to silence this compelling voice. As she tiptoed towards the wooden cabin which stood a stone's throw away, the lush green vines that wrapped on her milky legs uncoiled and hid under her knee-length skirt. Her vambraces made out of roses glowed and then faded as she closed the distance between her and the cabin. She scampered towards it in haste, wary of the eyes that keenly looked in all directions.

If those eyes ever caught her, she would be in trouble. If a human laid his eyes on her, it would be even bigger trouble. So she moved stealthily, trying to be more careful. This wandering was against their rules, and contrary to her flawless reputation, she was now considered an outlaw. Stepping out of her safe zone was risky but this voice, the vague stolen dreams, and her duties weighed her heart down. She had never heard such strong desire, so whatever it would take she must find solutions.

Her pristine hand, bare from its usual vambrace, circled the knob and pushed the door open. It surprised her that it was so easy to sneak inside this human shack – even the wind slipped into the house without difficulty. But unbeknownst to her, there was a person pulling the door on the other side.

The evening air showered the inquisitive fairy with a queer sensation. Twisted, grim, random – she could not fathom it very well.

Tonight marked his second sleepless night.

His restlessness was considered unfortunate, but it wasn't that bad. It wasn't that bad especially now that he was locking gazes with a beautiful maiden in the middle of the night. Her face was enticing; her beauty was bewitching enough to make him stare all night. Round blue eyes stared back at him, they seemed to glow but that might be just a trick of the eye.

As he stood there, intoxicated with beauty he had never seen before, his wish echoed and repeated, 'let me sleep, let me sleep,' — but again, he wasn't sure if he'd still wish for that while this lady stood astonished in front him. Nevertheless, the dark rings hanging from his eyes showed that this wish was never granted. Spending the whole evening outside his shop seemed a better way to spend his time.

"I can't sleep," he said those words in a whisper. "Are you a village girl?" he saw her withdraw her hands from the other knob.

She nodded, unsure whether she should tell the truth or not. After all, she was as bewildered as he was — like the two of them both saw a weird creature. But that was probably the real reason. "I am . . . sleepless, too." Lies, her soul was cringing with what she was doing.

She had never encountered a human first hand, and surely this one's beauty was unsurpassed. But it was the queer aura he had around him, more like he was tired and . . . well, exhausted. It meant the same. His eyes did not show any vigor, his smile was crooked in the most saddening way she had ever seen, and his shoulders sagged as if he would crash on the ground anytime.

Before she could study his sleeplessness, he averted his gaze from her, looking up to the sky instead. "I would like it better if the moon wasn't out like that. For some reason, it hinders my work."

"I like it that way too," she mumbled. "Then she will not pester me," though she whispered this, he still heard it.

"She?" He blinked, closing the door behind him. There was a wooden bench a few steps away, empty and inviting. Gesturing for her to come to the bench, they sat side by side.

"She . . . my sister," nervousness laced her words, making her tremble and stammer with such three words. "Well, can I ask why the moon impedes your work?"

His shoulders sagged again, as he leaned against the backrest. "You see, whenever I stare at the moon, I can't continue my work. It's like it's calling me, its beauty is enticing." At that moment she realized whose voice it was, the one which the strange breeze had brought to her from some disturbing source. "Oh, anyway, my name is Gakupo, a town mechanist. However, they all call me 'Tinker'. You can tell why, that is my job. Well, and what might be your name?" He tucked purple tresses behind his ears, his lips tugging into a weak smile. His hair reminded her of the lavenders which adorned her treasured garden.

"My name?" She looked upon him with pity. He looked so frail. His eyes shone with exhaustion, eyelids drooping but he was never granted a good sleep. "I am Luka. You deserve some sleep." With the flick of a hand, she granted his wish and he dropped into a deep slumber. Besides, she could not withstand lying to him just to keep her identity a secret.

* * *

The sun climbed up the sky, showering the small town with ample radiance. Roosters cried their morning call, signalling the start of the day. The townspeople dusted off their shacks and huts, opened their windows to let the sunlight in, and engaged themselves with their daily routine. Horse shoes clattered against the rough track as farmers drove their carts to deliver milk. The day was beginning for everyone—and by everyone, Gakupo was included.

He extended his limbs, joints clicking as he stretched his muscles out. It felt like he had the best sleep in his entire life; it was filled with good dreams he forgot as soon as his eyes opened. And so he realized, he wasn't in his room. The warmth drenching him was directly from the king sun as he lay down on his wooden bench.

"It seems like you had a good night's rest, Mr. Tinker," the newspaper boy greeted Gakupo, walking to him while holding a pile of gray sheets of papers he had to distribute today. His wide grin flashed to the tinker, white straight pearls of teeth shining against his sun-kissed skin.

"Precisely so. I haven't slept for two nights and I am grateful to finally have some rest. Well, I can now greet you with all honesty – good morning, Bruno." Gakupo stood and ruffled the brunet's hair, before walking inside his cabin.

"You probably had a good dream," Bruno said, trailing behind the older man. It was rare to see the tinker smile in the morning, and it must be because of some good dream. However, the tinker remained quiet, his face crinkled as he poured himself a glass of water.

Whatever dream it was, he had forgotten it. That was the usual case anyway; few could recall their dreams as vivid as a teardrop. The common scenario was that dreams were buried and forgotten. But as Gakupo thought, he remembered a hazy picture of last night–perhaps, this wandering newspaper boy could enlighten him.

"Bruno? Have you, by any chance, met a lady with hair dyed like the carnations?" Gakupo's brows went upwards in contemplation.

"No, I have never seen anyone with such fancy hair. Our town is so small, I can tell you instantly if I see someone." Bruno tapped his chin while he thought about it again, "I definitely didn't anyone. Neither on the streets nor in homes where I deliver these newspapers. Why? You saw someone?"

Gakupo paced across his little shop, settling himself down on the tattered couch. Bruno followed him, leaning against a stool as he patiently listened to the older man. "I met this lady last night. She opened my shop's door, but I think she was far from being a burglar. I happened to have slept on the bench for a few moments after we sat." His memories were vague but he knew he had company last night –he wasn't sure if that company was real or a delusion, but he was curious to find out.

Strangers come and go, especially in this line of business. He shouldn't fuss over a sole lady— but then she was pretty.

"What a rude man," Bruno snickered but eventually stopped when a thought popped in his mind. "She must be the pink fairy! My grandfather used to tell stories about a pink fairy. She must be that person. Wow, master you are so lucky!"

Gakupo shot him a questioning look as he gulped down the cool water. Pink fairy? Lucky? Master?

As if he understood what Gakupo meant when he cocked his eye brow, the brunet continued his tale. "It is said that the pink fairy can grant wishes."

The tinker leaned his chin onto his palm, eyes narrowing at Bruno's dirty boots. He had heard the urban tales about fairies, but there weren't fairies anymore. Or probably, there were none at all. Somehow, it wouldn't hurt to believe it. The rumor wouldn't start if someone hadn't seen one or mistaken to be one. Either these immortal beings existed or they did not; it wouldn't hurt to _presume_ this all true.

"If that's so, then she might be the reason why I fell asleep. I must repay her. Am I right?" Convinced, Gakupo smiled at the young man. However, the brunet was in awe as he stared agape at the grandfather clock—ticking close to seven in the morning.

"True that, master!"

"Stop calling me that." Gakupo is a well-known mechanist. Even though his name is known and trusted by the duke, he chose to stay with his simple living. For that sole reason, Bruno admired him like an older brother, since Gakupo is ten years older. "Leave now before the neighbourhood misses its daily dose of fresh news."

Bruno's admiration of the well-known tinker brought him to the shop as his apprentice, helping Gakupo in his works. After Bruno's newspaper deliveries, he would spend the rest of his learning from the tinker himself.

"Alas! I almost forgot. Goodbye, Mr. Tinker. I'll be of help after I deliver these!" then he dashed towards his bicycle leaning by the bench outside, and tilted his hat to the tinker before exiting his house.

"Tut, this kid is easily distracted. Now I better get going. The gears won't fix themselves." With those words, he stood and strode towards the window to open it, revitalized by the sleep the suspected fairy gave him. "Thank you, Luka." He whispered before pulling the window blinds open.

* * *

The grumpy Luka flew to the sanctuary, gesturing the vines that obstructed her way to undone themselves. The moonflowers were shut inside their buds as she made her way in. It was still morning and their glory wouldn't shine until dusk. And then she saw a glimpse of white amid the greenness of this maze garden Haku created.

"Haku!" Luka's voice thundered through her sister's nook, interrupting the singing cicadas and chirruping birds. The white roses, as if truly frightened by the pink fairy's voice, lost their glow and turned to be dull pale flowers.

"Hey, sister! What's up? I saw you last night sneaking into the human village." Haku was hanging from a tree branch, her legs wrapped around it. Her long hair hung flatly, its whiteness reminded Luka of the moon watching her last night. "Ever heard of the saying? The Moon is following you everywhere. You thought I wouldn't see you, aye? My, when you're up there, there's no such thing as a secret."

The sly smile painting her face continued as she uncoiled her legs, dropping from the tree and turning in midair. Her fall stopped suddenly – she was floating level to her sister. "You have been told a thousand times and more that it is forbidden to enter their grounds—especially to talk to them." The moon fairy said icily, her smirk began to unnerve Luka. "If I tell mother what you did, you will be in a _big_ trouble, dear sister . . . Luka."

"Don't you dare, Haku." Luka snapped, locks of her carnation hair levitating as her eyes were filled with rage. "Let's see who will be in trouble if mother learns that you are stealing human dreams!"

But Haku looked unaffected; she even flipped her hair back and smiled. "I did not steal anything." Her voice made Luka cringe, it was unpleasant and annoying. She brought the back of her hand against her cheek and stifled laugh. "Why would I do such a _horrible_ deed? It is forbidden, isn't it?" Sarcasm could be heard in her voice.

"Stop acting innocent!" Luka snapped, dashing towards Haku and sprinkling pink dust through the air. Several seconds after, an image of the tinker appeared. There flashed before them the dreams stolen from Gakupo, and Haku was there – draining them all. Haku's sly smile faltered and she blew the dust away. The images vanished.

"I'm just fooling around," Haku flew near her sister, trapping the enraged maiden's hands in between her dead white hands. "Please don't tell mother, she may take my ability to fly. I can't live without flying." But Luka remained unconvinced.

Luka and Haku are just two of the fairy sisters born on earth. Haku is a moon fairy, born at the bosom of the moonflowers, ruling the night – including dreams. Luka, on the other hand, is a pink fairy born on the forest floor, responsible for granting wishes just like her mother. Since Luka possesses the same power as her mother, she is next in line to the throne. The only thing obstructing her from the throne is that she has to teach herself how to rule and abide their laws—and this includes refraining from human contact.

"Like I'll believe you, Haku." Luka had a victorious smile on her face. "Maybe I will let mother decide about this matter—"

"Please sister, I beg you! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't tell mother. I was just borrowing his dreams; I'm going to return them anyway." Haku clasped her hands together, kneeling in the air.

"You will do whatever I want? When you bargain with me, there is no turning back." Haku gulped in terrible fear. Luka's evil grin suggested all sorts of bizarre, dreadful things. However, before Haku could take back her words, Luka spoke. "By the way, what do you mean by his dreams? Is he the only one you're after?"

"Well yes, I never touched anyone's dreams except for that guy, I swear. You know, he has a lot of interesting things in his mind." The moon fairy watched her sister nod in assent, as if she proved her words true.

"After all he is a mechanist." Luka added, fluttering her hands through the air.

"—and don't deny it, he is quite cute don't you think, Luka?" Luka blushed. "I saw that!" Haku taunted her sister, pointing out the obvious. When she was watching the two last night, she did not miss how Luka's concentration switched from his "wish" to his "attractiveness". The tinker's toothsome features sometimes caused the moon fairy to desire humans, even though humans lived no more than a second compared to the thousands of hours they had to live.

The pink fairy glared at her sister, "stop that or I'll tell mother."

Laughing, Haku refrained saying another thing about the tinker, and she flew back to the branch where she hung like a sleeping bat.

"I won't tell mother but you have to do me a favour." The moon fairy's ears twitched as she looked down to her sister standing in midair, noting Luka's narrowed eyes while cupping her chin. However, the pondering look Luka had shattered as she looked around.

Suddenly, Luka heard a faint voice. _"Thank you Luka,"_ it said. That same voice again.

Gakupo, she thought and smiled. That very sound made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Right then, she realized what she wanted Haku to do for her.

"I am going back in the village tonight. Since you are a moon fairy, you can easily manipulate things at night. That won't be any problem."

"And?" Haku found it strange to hear Luka suggesting something defying their rules. Watching the human town up there in the night sky, the moon fairy viewed mortal life as a dull repetitive series of routines that would begin at birth and end with death. They would away with the breaking dawn and sleep at dusk. The only thing entertaining from them was their dreams and desires, their unconscious wants resurfacing in the dark of the night.

"No more questions. Is it a deal or no?"

Left without a choice, Haku flew back to Luka. They started chanting.

 _"In every letter, in every word, we wish but truth be heard. In every breath, in every sigh, we promise to tell no lie. With these hands we will hold, and in this deal we are sold. By the laws we will abide, we are allies side by side. No harm we will let and by the ancient rules the contract is set."_

When the last words flew from their mouths and their hands tied together like a knot, a deal between two fairies was settled. An ancient tradition they used to do.

Whatever the fairy was up to, the moon fairy was forced to do what she was told — with her complaints ignored. That night, Haku was on the lookout. She had to keep Luka away from fairies that could possibly see her sneaking out of the sanctuary for the second time.

To defy the fairy rules, Luka must have a valid reason. If she went out last night because that voice begging for sleep was her reason, she must have a _good_ reason why she snuck out tonight, too. Or at least Haku was praying her sister had a good reason. But no luck, Luka was only after fun. A dangerous sort of fun _,_ note that.

"Luka, are you sure about this? This mission is so dangerous, do you realize that? This is clearly violation of fairy laws and your duty too! Luka!" Haku might be a mischievous fairy but she also had her fears—and what she feared the most was being caught violating their laws. She was caught once and she had been banned from using her powers for a whole century. Now, seeing her sister Luka – a successor to the throne, an ever pure fay – the one who implemented laws violating her own orders she was even more terrified. , Haku would also be punished. For abandoning Luka would mean breaking the contract they set and she would suffer the same consequence anyway.

If one analyzed their personalities, Haku should have been the one carrying out this act of rebellion. But Luka had never looked this adventurous, and it scared every cell in Haku's dead white body.

"Yes, I am sure Haku. If you do your job right, there won't be any problems." Luka walked ahead of her, her footsteps in the air tinkling like the faintest bells.

"Why, out of all your possible favours, choose this? If you are curious about him, I can lend you his dreams. I can do that. Just stop this absurd idea. This is even worse than telling mother our secrets." Haku trailed behind her sister, shoulders low as she followed her like a shadow.

"I can never learn a thing from dreams. Those things you fed yourself are not even real. How can I know why I can hear his voice . . . when in fact he isn't wishing. He _isn't_ wishing, but I heard his voice!"

All things are interconnected, Luka believed. Things stand as if they are fine being alone, like tall trees in a forest — cold and competing with each other for the sun. But there are connections one cannot see with their naked eyes, that beneath the earth, roots tangle with each other. Nobody is fine alone. Fairies do not loathe humans, so there must be a reason why they are forbidden to show up before them. Why they can't speak to them.

With a racing heart, she inhaled a bountiful amount of air. Luka left the sanctuary in hopes of not getting busted and discovering the truth she was seeking. Without any cues, she leaped towards the canvas of orange skies.

* * *

He pushed his spectacles up to the top of his nose bridge. His concentration was evident on his face as he put all the parts together in a perfect fit. A bead of sweat trailed down from his scalp to his chin, tickling his warm skin. Sighing as he placed the last gear, he completed the first mechanical project. Gakupo wasn't bothered even when he spent half the day working on a single mechanism. He had so much patience and discipline with his work. He believe that artistic beauty was achieved not from impatient work, but rather from paying attention to the minor details and allowing them to form a perfect whole picture.

The knock on the shop's door followed the same rhythm — _tok-tok-toktok_ — announcing the familiar visitor. Bruno went in, his wide looking even wider when he saw the tinker rising from his stool. Usually Gakupo would not even look his way if he came to his shop.

"Good to see you again, master! Here, I have your favorite chocolate stuffed curled bread." He presented a bag full of the mouth-watering treat. The aroma of the bread instantly caught Gakupo's attention.

"Hello Bruno, look, my art." A few inches behind was a marvel made of iron standing straight and firm.

"What is that?" Bruno looked at the metal object, perplexed. Gakupo took the bread from him, occupying a tall stool as he watched the brunet studying his latest work.

"This is a mechanical alert guard. I made this so I have someone to look aftermy shop once I'm gone."

"What, you're moving?"

"No, Bruno. I just decided to take jobs from afar and at the same time explore some small portion of the world so I could gather more inspiration. Inspiration gives birth to art — and art is what I live for." The tinker explained.

"But I could look out for you. I am your assistant, right?" Somehow, it saddened the brunet to hear those words from his mentor. It was as if Gakupo had no faith in him.

"Bruno, you still have your delivery job. Besides, you aren't cut out to be a mechanist yet. You still have more to learn. Aappreciate your surroundings even more. Being a mechanist is not just putting together pieces to make a larger object that moves. It means giving life to new wonders. It is making art, not just inventions and repairing things." Just as expected from a man who worked hard to be a mechanist. Bruno didn't have the same thinking yet.

"Does that mean I'm a waste of space?" Bruno could only think of his failures — from attempting to fix things to breaking them again.

"Why would you say that? I said you aren't a cut out to become a mechanist yet— _yet_!"

The discouraged lad's spirit lifted after hearing such words from a person he idolized more than anyone else in the world.

Gakupo always had faith in the young man's hardworking attitude however his abilities proved futile on that level to be like him.

"Well then let's share the bread you brought."

The two sat and devoured the pastries. Bruno had with him, and they talked about a lot of things the paperboy had seen during his travels. After a few moments of chatting, Gakupo began teaching Bruno the things he should remember if he really was persistent in following Gakupo's profession. The two enjoyed the conversation so much that, it was already dark when they noticed how much time had passed. Since the young man had a lot of things to do in his own household, Bruno bid adieu to his mentor.

When the night fell it felt as though their world plunged into an unfathomable silence. The air brought a chilling touch as the moon dripped its rays on— again —a sleepless Gakupo.

"Hey there, Mr. Tinker, can't sleep again?"

Long hair dyed like pink carnations, eyes as blue as the midnight sky . . . Gakupo pushed his windows wide open as he saw a glimpse of such features from his backyard. And there she stood skirt ruffling against the breeze.

"Luka?"

* * *

 **Authors' note:**

This is Fingra and Riortus' first fanfiction together. We like to thank _allechant_ for beta-reading this. ( _R:_ I know we troubled you with this. I'm so sorry . . . please forgive me, omg.)


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

Gakupo ran his fingers through his purple locks, pushing the long tresses away from his eyes. He had not expected to stay up again, well not after he finally had a glimpse of dreamland. When Bruno told him that Luka might be the pink fairy mentioned in the urban tales, he doubted whether he would meet her in his dreams again — if she really showed in his dreams. It was weighing him down, the thought that she might be a mere delusion, a character in his dream he would never touch. But if she was truly the pink fairy who grants wishes, he wondered if he would be asking a lot in case his heart desired her presence again. That was why he was utterly awestruck when he opened his windows, the words _'b_ _lessings come unexpected'_ left his mouth like a whisper.

"Luka," her name brought the town mechanist to a standstill. It was her, the beauty he had seen briefly last night and she was standing before him. He could not help but gape — he could not even take his eyes off her. It felt he was a fish in a pond, and she was a lure exclusively for him. The breeze blowing against his face was unfelt; the hinges creaking as he pulled back the cabin's door was unheard. And he stood in front her, silence engulfed them like how they first met.

He watched her stiffen before him. As though there was an omnipotent being watching them, the wind stopped from caressing their skins. Her hair fell flat behind her. He examined her from head to toe, assuring himself that she was real — that it was not a dream — and noticed that she was standing barefooted before him, like she never felt the cobblestones biting her skin with coldness.

She was wearing a dress falling a dress reaching above her knees. Even though he was standing a meter or more away from her, he was sure that the fabric of her clothing was not common wool or cotton they had in town. It was not weaved — it looked like a rose petal. Smooth and fine, crumpled at its hem. Her milky shoulders, neck, and arms were bare, he wondered if she was not cold at all.

She seemed calm but her composure betrayed her heart. It was thumping wildly, deafening her from the cicadas serenading and foretelling the coming rain. The more he looked at her with those eyes, the more she felt like melting. Her ears fluttered when he called her again, breathless and tamed. "Luka," he called once more, making her heart want to hear him say it again.

The moonlight showered them with its radiance, its light faintly illuminated the empty narrow footpath where they stood. The moon might be far up there, solitary up in its throne, but it still outshone the street lamps burning low as the night progressed. And Luka felt like the moon was enjoying the sight, like it was mocking her as she stood before the tinker. She did not miss how her shadow cowered closer to her feet — the moon hovered above them.

He dreaded how she remained still before him, and he began asking himself whether she was real or not. She was neither saying a word nor blinking an eye, and it worried him how she kept quiet. His eyes fixed on her rose red lips, anticipating her next words that may guarantee that this whole thing was not an imagination, that last was not an illusion of a person deprived of sleep.

The stillness of the atmosphere brought an unfathomable nervousness in her chest. Luka almost regretted why come to the human grounds again, knowing that she dreading the consequences of her action. But did she have against a voice beckoning her?

And after what seemed to be a whole lifetime, with her quivering voice she spoke, "yes?"

Gakupo was relieved when she finally talked. He made sure to memorize her voice and never forget it. At last, he was now sure that yesterday was not just a dream. She was the lady he talked to.

Her full lips strained to smile, clueless with what else she should say. It was ironic really, for she came here with tons of questions in her mind — she planned this meeting well — but it all faded when he opened his window to look at her.

Gakupo broke free from his trance and went closer to her, glad that she was real. He would like to talk to her, to stare at her comely face before he fell asleep again, to talk to her because it was probable that her voice was a lullaby. He saw how her expression wavered when he maneuvered to her. Who would not be shaken, anyway? They were mere acquaintances and that was a hard fact.

Gakupo smiled, standing five footsteps away from her. "If you think I can't sleep again, then on that note you are correct. Maybe it's the moon again. What are you doing here?" He was delighted, he would not dare hide that — not that he could hide that gleeful grin stretching out his cheeks.

Luka stood still - unmoving as if there were chains binding her to the ground. _The moon,_ she thought to herself. She finally understood how it felt to be a plant, fixed from the ground and never mobile. The pink fairy quickly glanced up, trying to find where her mischievous sister was. Whatever Haku did to her, it was not funny. Haku was putting her into a bigger trouble. Luka decided that she would scold the moon fairy later.

There she felt again, the eerie aura surrounding Gakupo. It was both familiar and surreal. She never thought that whatever pulled her toward him was something that _might_ had happened once upon a time, until today. 'Must be one of the countless weird déjà vu I experienced,' she thought to herself.

"Odd," she gasped, eyes narrowing to the faint glow surrounding Gakupo which disappeared as soon as it showed.

"Odd?" Gakupo repeated, trying to comprehend what she meant by that.

Luka deadpanned, realizing that she said that loud enough for him to hear. She tried smiling though it was visibly forced, and she said, "I mean...the moon. The moon was odd. It's glow is somewhat hypnotic." She laughed, rubbing her arms with her palms. "I think I understood know why there were lunatic people."

Lame excuse, Luka scolded herself and plastered a smug grin once more. He would not actually believe that, would he?

"Did your sister bothered you again? You look distressed," he commented, walking towards the bench. "And aren't you cold? I never had seen such fashion sense. Is that the new trend?"

Luka was visibly surprised. He did not admit that he ogled her, did he? It was hinted, no need to ask. She remained standing where she was albeit the binding energy keeping her in place was gone. Haku was surely playing tricks on her, huh? Luka could only grimace.

"I...well, yes. That rascal is bothersome," the pink fairy replied, addressing his first query. "And I'm not cold." That was how she dressed since she was born from a rosebud, the cool breeze was her great friend. She left his last comment as it was, for she knew nothing about how hu!and were expected to dress. Most fairies were naked and that was not issue. She watched him as he lowered himself to sit, and he patted the space beside him beckoning her to share the bench with him. Luka averted her eyes from Gakupo, unsure if she would accept his offer. He did invite her last night, but the fact that Haku was above them, watching silently like the moon itself — it was unnerving.

Haku, on the other hand, was floating invisibly above them, entertaining herself with her antics towards the human. He was a beautiful man, but his beauty was ephemeral just like the flowers of her garden. It would fade. He would die. Luka better stop associating herself with a mortal, knowing that his life was just a blink of an eye compared to fairies' everlasting one. However it was Luka's description of her that vexed the moon fairy. "Really, sister? You daresay call me 'bothersome' when I'm helping you out here? How grateful!" Haku levitated higher above them.

The moon fairy watched them indifferently. It was a boring sight, her sister was demure and all, when in fact she was the opposite. Luka was not this shy; she was a stern sister whose tongue was sharper than any blade humans could make, whose bluntness was sometimes uncalled-for. Funny how a mere beautiful mortal could break a harsh side of the pink fairy, Haku giggled with that. Luka was now standing behind his bench, fiddling on a rose-bracer which she summoned to appear on her left arm.

"I think I owe you an apology. I dozed off last night and I was told that it was rude. I have been sleepless these past few nights but when you came I have fallen asleep quicker than a lightning," he said as he turned around to face her, gesturing on the space next to him again. This time she obliged, nodding shyly as she walked to sit on the bench, too. "With that I am thankful. You must be a good lullaby." The two of them laughed, looking away from each other.

"No I do not mind. I am the one who owes you an apology. I left you on this bench without notice," Luka looked back at him, smiling genuinely.

"Then I can say that we are both rude last night," Gakupo retorted, smiling at the moon above. It was a calm evening, the cool breeze was hushed. The serenading cicadas were still singing as the night grew deeper. He quickly snapped his head to look at her, their eyes collided like two different clouds. Once again, they shared a laughter echoing faintly in the forest. Their eyes were connecting — there was a fathomless connection with how they looked at each other, however Luka was unaware of that.

Luka's laughter was different. It was full of life and merry, magical and enticing. Haku heard it only when Luka was breathing the tiny lilies into life. Whenever the pink fairy would do that, she would giggle at the flowers and they would be more vibrant and more beautiful — and that was the power she had. Her laughter resonated in the forest as though the grasses rustled to share it towards the trees, and the trees rustled their foliage until it reached the heart of the woods. That very moment Haku could foretell what would happen next, and if she would not scout the place, it would stir up their simple lives.

"By the way Miss Luka, if I am not mistaken you were going to enter my shop last night. Do you need help? I can fix things for you and I won't ask for any shillings," and Gakupo wished she really needed his service. His liking for her company was open and shut, whether she was a good omen that could send him to sleep, or she was just the pink fairy. Talking with someone-thought-mythical was a good omen already. For the first time in forever, he wished to stay with someone's company. It was unclear why so, but perhaps the light feeling he had since she appeared was something he wanted to decipher. He smiled at her and waited for a reply.

Being a fairy of wishes, Luka heard it loud and clear. She felt the warmth creeping up to her cheeks as his wish was voiced, and she was not certain how she would react with that. Her thumbs twiddled as she stared at his deep blue eyes that looked darker than black.

"I was lost so I wandered while looking for someone who could help me. Then I saw your house lighted so I came by," and her answer was unthought. She could not recall if his cabin was lighted that evening, for she was too distracted to come up with a better alibi.

Gakupo propped his elbows on his knees, leaning his chin forward to his entwined fingers. "I see! You are new to the neighborhood. That explains why Bruno never saw you."

Her ears peeked up when she heard him mention a name. It felt weird to hear him mention a name, especially that she barely knew the townspeople. She was acquainted with their voices and wishes alone. "Bruno?" she repeated. "Is he your brother?"

"Oh," Gakupo chuckled, "no, he is not my brother. He is my assistant and my friend. You will, perhaps, be able to see some time. He is this town's paperboy. If a brunet greets you tomorrow at your doorstep, carrying newspapers, that's him. Where do you live, anyway?"

Luka swallowed a lump in her throat. That question was too sudden. "Where...do I...live?" her voice trailed off as Gakupo nodded. "I live nearby," everything was at stake. If ever this man would try visiting her, there could be no means of getting out safely the forest without her. And it hit her. Should she tell him her true identity? Lying is not really her thing but telling the truth will doom her too.

"I have been told you are a fairy. Is that true?" Gakupo asked.

Now, that might be the hardest question she had ever heard in her years of existence. Luka's fingers stopped twiddling as the breeze blew her hair to her face. Good timing though, she could leave that question unanswered. The pink fairy felt a presence standing from a short distance, its familiar white hair glistened like the faint moonlight.

"Luka! Mother is waiting for you!" Haku called, ignoring the bewildered look Gakupo was giving her. That was not a good news. Haku vanished in between the woods. Luka stood quickly, bowing a little to Gakupo to show how sorry she felt for leaving him again.

"I am afraid to say this, but I have to go. Mother's rage is not my favorite. Goodbye, Mr. Tinker." Luka ran towards Haku who was waving at her from a distance. Gakupo, being left behind, tried to chase the agile lady. He ceased Luka by holding her arm before she could leave him in the cold again.

"Will you come back?" Gakupo locked Luka's arm in a gentle grip — the kind of hold that would have convinced her to stay. She looked behind. She did not dare to take a step anymore. They exchanged gazes that could have a lot of meaning—gazes that were as binding as invisible shackles that held them in place. It was a standstill; there was so much silence and he could not bear it. He wanted an answer.

It was there again, a wish growing louder as it traveresed the cold air. _"Please say yes. Please come back."_ It was not deafening or disturbing just like his first wish, probably because Haku was not taking his dreams away. In fact, his voice — this wish — was music to her ears. She could listen to him for all eternity.

His words bewitched her; and she saw that surreal aura around him which vanished quickly. The next thing she knew, she was saying these words: "I will. I will always do." On the other hand, the moon fairy winced in disagreement when her sister assented to the beautiful mortal's wish.

Her answer made Gakupo delighted. After all, it was what he wanted to hear. Unbeknownst to him, it was also what she would like to say. And then she was reminded that there was something in him that attracted her to disobey the rules she always adhered to.

"Then I'll be waiting for tomorrow. For you." Gakupo's shoulders sagged. He then let her go with a smile which hinted his anticipation for tomorrow. Luka, once again, vanished like a good dream he wished he would never forget.

"I hope tomorrow comes fast." Luka could not believe herself. She said it, she was wanting to see him, too. But why? That nostalgic and surreal aura around him might be the reason. It was not the same ruckus Haku started, this time it was different. She wanted to know, so she would come back.

Fairies, like humans, are attracted to things that prick their curiosity. When she is born from a rosebud, her consciousness in tact, everything is interesting for her. Back then, she is only a child, fresh from earth, wanting to know all things wonderful to her—her innate powers included.

"You are a fairy who grants wishes," the fairy queen told Luka as the girl knelt before her on a throne of thousand flowers and leaves. Luka stared at the omnipotent fairy in divine glow. She was still a child, her mind and heart was as new as the pollens, and she could not understand complicated things without being egocentric.

"If I am a fairy who grants wishes, who grants mine?"

"My dear, take heed," the fairy queen placed her hand atop Luka's pink hair. "Fairies do not wish. We do not desire things. Keep that in mind."

From that day on, Luka never asked for anything albeit it was hard for a child to wish for nothing. Well, that was until she heard Gakupo's voice.

When she reached the impatient Haku, she fell on her knees. The pink dust she was suppressing scattered around the two of them, her vambraces covered her arms fully; and the vines hiding under her skirt coiled around her legs again. For a moment, Luka was glowing.

"I told you. I warned you this would be a big mess. And the plan—what happened to the plan? You ruined it, Luka! If I were you, I would stay away from him! He knew you! Humans should not know our existence! Oh gracious stars and moon up in the sky, please shine light to her darkening mind!" Haku paced in front her, she had a hand on her waist and the other was massaging her temples.

Luka knew her sister's point. Haku was utterly correct, but, "if you were in my place, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't say that." They were already inside the forest, taking a break after they flew quickly before the wave of pollens from the east may notice them. Luka leaned her forehead against the tree before her, pressing her palms against the trunk. Every tree was connected to her, and whenever she would touch them, it felt like she was the tree itself. She closed her eyes as thin lights began to draw on every tree surrounding her. Her sight traveled from tree to tree until she found a glimpse of Gakupo. He was still sitting on the bench, face tilted up towards the moon.

"Are you done?" Haku flew behind her sister. When Luka opened her eyes, the glowing lines on every tree flickered, and she was dragged by the moon fairy towards their hidden sanctuary. The pollens were threatening them.

Gakupo continued to stare at the moon for some minutes until his eyelids felt heavy. Even until the time his sleep had come, Luka was still pictured in his mind. She was different from every village girl he had met; maybe she was a real fairy. Luka was unable to clarify that, she being a fairy, and before he could ponder about that, his eyes closed.

The air was strangely warm. It also carried the familiar scent of papers, strong and unpleasant to Gakupo's sensitive senses. There was a muffled voice, like it was speaking somewhere deep in a cavern. Slowly, the voice became vivid and Gakupo recognized the words. "Master! Wake up!" As Gakupo's eyes slowly opened, a familiar face greeted his return from dreamland. Bruno was shaking him up.

"Oh, it's just you," the tinker sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. The sun was up, the sky was blue, and everything was bright. It was morning already and he fell asleep on the bench outside his house. Gakupo was certain that if he continued sleeping out there, he would catch cold sometime soon. "What is it, Bruno?" his blurry sight tried to focus on the man before him.

"What are you doing here Master?"

"Sleeping, obviously." Gakupo frankly answered, his body felt so tired. "And I met her again, the beautiful lady I was telling you. Some hours after you went home, she came again."

"Good then. What about her? I bet she is new here." The day broke with severe luster and Gakupo kept his hands raised before his eyes, so he could see the brunet's face. The tinker walked back to his cabin while the paperboy trailed behind him. "What is her name?" Bruno asked.

"Haven't I told you yesterday? She calls herself Luka." The door dinged as they entered, the tinker quickly fetched water from the wooden jars and poured himself a glass of water. Bruno was surprised to see his master smile out of the blue. He was having a good morning. "Shall I find a wife, Bruno? I mean, I am not young anymore. And I can have my family, right? Do you think it will be hard to find a wide for me? Am I ugly? Oh no, I bet no one will risk marrying a poor tinker like me."

When Bruno heard these questions, his eyes examined Gakupo. It was easy to tell that he was not a displeasing sight. Chiselled cheek bones, angled jaw, manly eyes, luring smile — he heard this descriptions from the tinker's admirers around the town. Gakupo was just busy with his work to pay attention with how the ladies ogle him whenever he would buy something from the town plaza.

What surprised the paperboy more was the mention of the word _'ugly'._ Never had he heard the word from his master, save today. Bruno paced around Gakupo, scrutinizing every features his master had. But it was a sham, he was not criticizing his master. Bruno was examining his utterance.

For years of his apprenticeship with the tinker, never had he heard him say any word that would degrade a thing or a person. Most of the time he would say that everything in this world was a form of art. Nothing was hideous or unattractive, they were just misunderstood and misjudged. It was a belief creating an illusion that even Gakupo's messy workshop could be deemed as an art, like witnessing a storm first before seeing a rainbow.

"Master always sees beauty in everything. Questioning his looks is like questioning his belief," Bruno murmured to himself, not noticing that the tinker left him to open the shop and dust off his working place. And he came up with a fine conclusion. "He talked about marriage — oh, wait. Love is the teacher of strange things—where have I read this saying before? Some Norse mythology? Or a newspaper article? Oh! That's not important! The thing is—" something was wrong in his master. Gakupo must be in love.

Or something like that.

"Love is what, Bruno?" Gakupo came back, grinning at his apprentice who seemed unaware that he was talking to himself. He glanced over the window where Bruno was leaning and saw the young man's bicycle drenched with the sunlight. If the sun could burn things, the newspapers left undelivered might be flaming right now.

Bruno ignored Gakupo's knitted eyebrows. Instead, he examined the man thoroughly. Gakupo had always been messy especially at work. But it didn't made him look aged except for the spectacles he would wore at some time. His long purple hair suited him fine. But if Gakupo ever did wear more extravagant clothes and turn back, he would slighy be mistaken for a lady. However those broad shoulder saved him best.

Gakupo looked fine, however compared to his clothing before, the tinker was no more than a beggar right now. There were few occasions when Gakupo wore polished uniforms with all the weaved coat of arms, stylish draperies made of finest silk complimented by matching purple boots and few emblems. It was when he used accept the duke's requests at the center city to fix several things. Lady servants there had always been smitten by his dashing smile. But such life was quick, he was not the only tinker nowadays and the duke hired someone who was nearer to his mansion. Gakupo had to travel for hours just to get there, and the duke hated waiting.

"You should get some pampering, master. I suggest you to get a clean haircut" Bruno pointed out as he scampered out of the shop, his duties dawned back to his senses. He saw the tinker flinch at his suggestion, he even yelled his protest.

"Haircut? No, not my hair Bruno! Not my hair!"

Gakupo went inside his room and pulled out a handheld mirror from his desk. His reflection told him to agree with what Bruno said - of course except from the haircut. A hefty amount of indulgence once in a while would not kill him anyways. He could shave his facial hair a little, he was not of mustaches and beards at all. If ever he would make himself more clean, would Luka...would Luka like him?

The mirror was kept inside the drawer hastily, his face reddening with such eerie thought.

White and pink dust glittered as it trailed behind the two fairies flying towards the far end of the forest. They had passed by Haku's nook and Luka's dwelling near the pond, but they were no way near their fairy queen's sanctuary.

"Hey sis, don't tell me you are planning to go there again? We should stay away from him after what happened. He knows you are a fairy! For moon's sake how did he knew it?" The both floated above the forrest floor carefully dodging bushes beneath their feet. "And have you seen how dangerous is it to lurk on the human grounds? If one, just one, of those pollens saw you. We're dead!"

"It doesn't matter if he thinks that I am the pink fairy. He never heard me say it, Haku. I just have to keep him away from here, and that is why I should be the one going there." Luka told the moon fairy. "There is an odd aura around him. It is there and then it is gone. I want to find out."

"But—"

"Listen, Haku. This mission is not over yet. I had barely been able to talk to him about anything. As long as I won't be able to grant his little wishes, I won't stop." And Luka knew that humans would wish for more. She only wanted to undersrand that aura hiding around him. "You should help me look more human next time."

Haku instantly frown at her sister. "What does your appearance have to do with this matter?"

"If I need to study him more, he has to trust me. I have to lure him to trust me and when I say lure—"

"Seduce him? Are you out of your mind? Have some respect for yourself and besides fairies don't mate with humans."

Luka quickly threw a vine that dangled around her sister's ankle. Haku was dragged beneath Luka as they flew past the trees. And it was a torture for the moon fairy, for the shrubs and ferns were extending up to scrape her bare legs. "Luka! Your plants are hurting me—for moon's sake, let me go!"

"Serves you right. I was saying I should look more human and presentable." The vines uncoiled from her ankle and Haku dropped on the forest floor. The moon fairy, who was always into the idea of revenge, pulled her sister down as though she could control gravity. The pink fairy crashed in front her.

Haku's hands caressed her forehead. Her head hit on thorny bushes and it scraped her skin. "I hope you will succeed," the moon fairy snapped and levitated again. "I can tell what's going to happen, Luka. Refrain going back to the human grounds." And with that, she left the pink fairy on the ground.


End file.
